


Rude Awakening

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Gen, Professor AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Upon returning home to finish school and care for your father after an accident sees your best friend Meg taking you out for a night of fun. It leads you into the arms of the man of your dreams. But what’s a dream come true without a nice slap of reality?





	Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> So I found a great way for all of this to be wrapped up in one fic. Well, I sincerely hope it works and it’s enjoyable. Thanks to all the wonderful organizers of Challenges. It’s very hard but a ton of fun. All errors are my own, gifs found on the google, and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!  
> Below are the challenge details:  
> Written for: Ash’s 300 W&G Challenge / Michelle’s AU & Things Challenge / SPN HWC – Week 17  
> Prompt: “Speaking of chairs, you look like a fun place to sit.” / Professor AU / “Tell me something I don’t know about you.” (Quotes are bolded in the story)

     “I’m just so happy you finally transferred here, Y/N,” Meg grinned pushing another shot across the table at you.

    “So you could have someone to drink with on a Thursday night?”

    Meg looked at you for a moment before shrugging, “Either way this year is going to be epic.”

    You’d made the decision to go to a closer college for your last year of college due to your Dad’s accident. Bobby Singer taking to using a wheelchair was an obstacle in and of itself. Thankfully you’d convinced him the nearby college had a better program for your degree and that seemed to appease him for the time being. Meg was your high school best friend and had convinced you to give up daughter duty for a night of drinking before classes started on Monday. However, she had a late shift Friday through Sunday so tonight was your best option.

    “I don’t know about epic but I’ll be glad to put it all behind me. I have that paid internship at the hospital starting next week and as long as I graduate and pass my boards I’ll be an RN in no time,” you held up a shot as she toasted you.

     “Oh damn,” Meg jumps up. “I’m going to go find the restroom, order another round and request some dancing music.”

     You wave her off checking your phone in case your Dad had texted but find nothing. Meg is gone a little long when you feel someone next to you. You turn looking up and your mouth nearly falls open looking up at the man beside you. Handsome doesn’t even begin to cover how he looks. “Is this chair taken?”

    Before you can stop it a line from some sitcom you were watching earlier slips out, “ **Speaking of chairs, you look like a fun place to sit.**  Wait, did I say that out loud?”

    He throws his head back in a deep laugh as you join him before he sinks into the chair, “You did say it out loud, but I can pretend you didn’t if you want me too. I’m Dean.” He holds out his hand to you and you take it. His hand is large and warm in yours and you suddenly wonder what his hand would feel like on other parts of your body. If he notices you blush he ignores it dropping into the seat that Meg was occupying.

   “I’m Y/N by the way,” you offer and his face lights up.

   “That’s a name you don’t hear much. It’s pretty though and really suits you,” his smile is sincere and you know he’s already got you wrapped around his finger. The conversation with Dean isn’t boring. He’s funny, thoughtful, and despite his attempt to play it off like he isn’t Dean’s very intelligent. When you finally look away you realize that you’ve been talking and drinking with Dean for over an hour and Meg is nowhere to be seen. It’s like she’s vanished but she didn’t say goodbye or anything.

    “Dean, this has been great but I really need to find Meg. We came here together,” you offer despite hoping the night had ended differently. If you had your way you’d be going home with Dean, which is weird for you because you wouldn’t consider yourself a one-night stand kind of girl. But then again Dean really did look like a fun place to sit.

   “Y/N, it’s okay. I’ll help you find your friend and maybe I can call you tomorrow night?” Dean asks scratching the back of his head as if he’s nervous.

   “I’d really love that Dean,” you offer squeezing his hand as you head to the bartender to see if he saw Meg. “Hey, Gabe! Did you see where Meg ran off to?”

   Gabe pulls the lollipop out of his mouth before slipping a piece of paper over to you, “She said when you finally came looking to give you this.” He pulls something else out and slides it over with a grin. You feel the embarrassment as you look down at the condom and pocket it as he chuckles. “Sorry, I’m only following her orders.”

   You open the note to Meg’s wavy scrawl, “ _Live a little. You take this condom and go home with Dean. He’s a good guy and you need to get laid. I’ll be in touch. Also, I took the car to meet a friend. Call you tomorrow, XOXO Meg”_

  “Gabe, seriously?”

   “Did you find her?” Dean’s voice startles you but you simply nod.

   “Yeah, she actually took off so if you’d like maybe we could go somewhere more comfortable?”

   Dean’s grin could have put the Cheshire cat to shame as he held out his hand. You shoot a wink at Gabe as you follow Dean out to a beautiful black classic car. You feel your nerves slightly more over the alcohol. This isn’t like you and going home with someone you just met is entirely new. Not to mention you won’t be home in time to help your Dad in the morning, but as your brain tries to talk you out of it Dean’s hand lands on your knee. The weight of his hand is welcomed as is the warmth you feel radiating through [the material of your skirt](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Ffun_place_to_sit%2Fset%3Fid%3D228364503&t=NGY1ZGE1YzQ2MWYwYjg4ZWQwZjA5YTViMjBjZDlmOTUwMDBlNGYxYSxuTldBWTZRcA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165536593834%2Frude-awakening&m=1). His touch is reassuring.

    “Is this okay?” Dean asks his voice somehow deeper.

    “More than okay,” you answer as every fear running through your head seems to vanish. Dean keeps his hand there occasionally running circles with his thumb. When he pulls in front of a small house your nerves make a brief reappearance before he’s at your door helping you out. “You have a lovely home,” you compliment as he leads you inside to his living room area. You weren’t sure what to expect but the home is well maintained and decorated beautifully.

    “Thanks,” he smiles disappearing into the kitchen and returning with two beers. He takes a seat next to you as he pulls a remote and music begins playing. Feeling bold you lean over unhooking your sandals and then stand before straddling Dean’s lap. You take his beer and set it next to yours on the coffee table before leaning in and pressing your lips to his. Dean quickly deepens the kiss one hand drifting to the back of your neck and the other splayed on your lower back almost pulling you closer to him. When the need for air becomes a factor you both reluctantly part gasping for air, “Where have you been all my life?”

    “I don’t know but I got to say this is the best chair I’ve ever sat on,” with that you grind your core against his growing erection and he practically whimpers before chuckling. He pulls you down into another kiss slowly peeling your shirt up over your head.

    “Fuck Princess,” his hands move cupping a breast his thumbs circling the quickly hardening bud.

    “Take me to bed,” you moan as he leans forward swiping across your nipples with his tongue. “Please baby.”

    Dean smirks wrapping his arms around you and standing, “Hold on Princess.”

## THE NEXT MORNING

    You awaken as Dean shifts behind you groaning from the sunlight spilling in from the window. Without a second thought, you pulled out of his arms rushing to pull the curtains shut before falling back into bed. Dean wraps his arms back around you pulling you to his chest as he kisses your forehead, “My hero.”

    “Ugh, what time is it?”

    “Why you got a hot date?” Dean chuckles lowly the sleep still evident in his voice.

   “Just a Dad who needs looking after,” you sat up ignoring your nakedness as Dean rolled onto his back with his arms behind his head. He was beautiful and the way he looked at you made you feel special. It was cliché you knew but the truth nevertheless. “Dean,  **tell me something I don’t know about you.** ”

    “Technically you know whatever there is to know about me. I have a good job, a great family, and I woke up next to a beautiful woman. I’m an open book,” he leaned over pulling you onto of him before kissing you. “How about I make us some breakfast and I’ll give you a ride home?”

    “I like that plan. It’s a good solid plan,” you leaned over kissing him before climbing on top of him, “Or we could skip that plan and I could just ride you.”

    Dean’s eyes widened, his hands left his head and gripped your hips tightly, “Are you sure Princess? I wanted to take this slow.”

    “Take what slow?”

    Dean shifted sitting up releasing your hips as he pulled your arms around his neck, “I’m kind of smitten with you. I’d like to see where this goes. I mean like dates, family dinners, arguing who was a superior Starfleet Captain, and a lot more of this.”

    “I must have rocked your world then Dean,” you look away trying to hide your blush.

   “Well, it isn’t every day a girl uses a line like you look like a fun place to sit. I mean that was epic.”

   “You can think Karen Walker and if she were real she’d agree. This is the best seat in the house.”

    Dean only laughed before tossing you to the mattress and climbing over you. Needless to say, it was late afternoon before you made it home.

## MONDAY MORNING

   You hadn’t seen Dean since you left his place Friday. His brother was coming into town for the weekend and you needed to get ready to head back to school. You had exchanged phone numbers and the texts ranged from flirty to sincere to not at all safe for work or in your case school. The only regret you had is not asking where Dean worked. You had two hours between morning and afternoon classes and you could have managed lunch with Dean but you’d never asked. Meg had pressed for details and you gave as much as you could and she congratulated herself on the match.

   Your first class of the day was the elective psychology course. When you had started college classes you focused on the ones you absolutely had to have for your degree and you needed one more elective to meet it. Psychology has always fascinated you and it would be potentially helpful in your future career when dealing with patients. The room was set up much like any other lecture hall with arena like seating. You moved closer to the front when a plucky redhead sat next to you.

   “Hiya! I’m Professor Winchester’s, TA Charlie! Who are you?”

  “Oh, I’m Y/N Singer. This is my elective for my nursing degree.”

  “Awesome! Well welcome. Professor Winchester is a great teacher and I think you’ll really like him,” Charlie offered as a blonde dropped in behind her.

   “Even if he’s a terrible teacher he’s gorgeous,” the blonde winked throwing her arm around Charlie before kissing her cheek. “But never as gorgeous as my girl.”

   “This is my girlfriend Jo,” Charlie blushes and you smile.

   “It’s really nice to meet both of you. Wait! Are you Jo Harvelle?”

   “The one and only!” she replies with a smile.

  “You’re Ellen’s daughter, right?”

   “Yes, and who might you be with my life story?”

   “Oh gosh, I’m sorry. I’m Y/N Singer, Bobby’s daughter. Dad just mentions Ellen a lot and he has a picture of her and I thought I recognized you.”

   “Y/N? Oh my gosh, it’s been forever. Mom mentioned you were back in town.”

   “Yeah thankfully this place offered the final courses I need and would accept my other credits. Not to mention I’ve got an internship at the local hospital so it works out and I can be here for Dad as much as he needs me.”

   “She’s going to be a nurse,” Charlie interrupted as Jo shook her head in affirmation.

   “That’s awesome!” Jo exclaimed. “Maybe we can all get together one night. Double date or something? I mean if you’re seeing anyone that is otherwise we can find you, someone.”

    You thought to Dean and blushed as Charlie laughed, “Oh, Jo there is definitely someone by that face.”

     Before you could tell them about Dean the door marked  _Office_  at the front of the room open as the Professor breezed in loudly, “Alright, alright! Settle down you monsters. I’m Professor Winchester and this Introduction to Psychology. If you took this class thinking it’s an easy introductory credit for your degrees. Well, you are in for a rude awakening.”

    Speaking of rude awakenings, you’re pretty sure you are dying at this point because life can’t possibly be this unfair. Professor Winchester happens to be the very man you’re pining over. You never asked what Dean’s job was and you were paying for it now. Luckily he hadn’t noticed you yet and if he did he wasn’t acknowledging it. You were so screwed and your entire future was on the line now. Despite both of you being consenting adults he was still your professor and the college would definitely look down on that.

   “Hey, are you okay?” Charlie asks as her and Jo, look over worry evident in their eyes. “You look like you’re going to be sick.”

   “Yeah I don’t feel okay,” you answer rubbing your forehead.

  “I’m sorry Miss Bradbury and Miss Harvelle, am I interrupting something with Miss?” Dean stops finally meeting your eyes. Dean coughs, “And you are?”

   “I’m Y/N Singer, sir,” you answer swallowing. “I apologize I’m not feeling well and they were just making sure I was okay.”

   “It’s the first day of class Miss Singer. If you aren’t feeling well now I hope you can manage to feel better tomorrow. You can go,” he answers curtly and there is anger in his voice but you are thankful he’s giving you an out.

   “Professor?” Charlie attempts but Dean cuts her off handing her a stack of paper.

   “Hand these out Bradbury,” he begins before pulling one off the top. “Miss Singer here’s the syllabus for the class. I suggest when you are feeling more up to it that you get acquainted with it.”

   Dean can’t even meet your gaze as you take the paper and rush out of the room to the snickers of students. As the door shuts you slump against the wall taking a deep breath. Dean’s voice can be heard from the room telling the rest of the students to focus that this is college and basically using you as an example of the student they shouldn’t be. Clearly, he’s blaming you like you knew exactly who he was. You pull out your phone calling Meg and she surprisingly answers.

  “Go for Meg!”

  “Why didn’t you tell me Dean was a professor?”

  “I didn’t think it was important, why?”

  “Meg! He’s my psychology professor. He just basically kicked me out of the classroom. This is such a damn mess!”

  “Holy shit! I never even thought of that. Hold on,” Meg’s voice is suddenly muffled as she seems to be talking to someone else. There’s a noise and Meg is back, “Okay, Cas is going to text Dean and check on him and we’ll let you know what he says.”

  “Wait, who is Cas?”

  “Dean’s best friend and my current squeeze. He’s the dude I ditched you for Thursday night.”

  “Awesome, will you please just tell Cas to let Dean know I had no idea he was my professor. I think he thinks I set him up or something.”

   “Cas will handle it. Are you okay?”

   “Not really. I really liked him, Meg.”

   “I know. We’ll figure it out. Just relax and I’ll let you know once Cas has talked to him.”

   “Thanks, Meg.”

   “Anytime, Singer. Now go get some coffee and relax.”

  Meg hung up as you finally managed to walk away from the classroom. You followed Meg’s advice finding some coffee and an empty bench reading over the papers Dean had given you before making you leave. He’d recommended a book that you didn’t have so you made your way to the campus bookstore when your phone buzzed with a message. Dean’s name was the last one you expected to see but it was from him.

  Perhaps you shouldn’t have given in so easy but when your heart wants something we don’t tend to listen to anything else. You made it to the bookstore grabbing the book and had just enough time to make it back across campus to his classroom. The halls were empty seeing as everyone was enjoying the last few days of the warm weather before fall and winter swept in. Dean’s classroom was empty as you slipped inside carefully making your way down to the door marked  _Office._

   Before you can even knock the door swings open and Dean gestures you inside closing it behind you. You hear the lock click and take your bag off before settling on the loveseat he has in the corner. Dean, himself leans against the edge of his desk. Although he apologized his demeanor suggests that he’s still unhappy and nervous.

   “Cas called me,” he throws out. “I didn’t realize your friend was his girlfriend Meg.”

  “I didn’t even know Meg had a boyfriend so this is all new to me.”

  “So you really had no idea I was your professor?”

  You slump letting out a sigh, “No I didn’t. I wouldn’t do that to you. I had no idea you were my professor. I didn’t even know what you did. I mean funny enough I was just kicking myself this morning for not asking you where you worked because I don’t have class again until this afternoon and I thought I’d maybe grab lunch with you.”

  Dean chuckles nervously, “I think that’d be a bit impossible now.” He grows quiet before running his hand over his face. “What do we do?”

  “I could drop your class. I’m sure there’s another elective I could pick up for my degree.”

  “We could just end this,” Dean offers but you can tell by his voice it isn’t what he wants. “I don’t want to ruin your chance at becoming a nurse.”

  “I don’t want to ruin your life, but Dean I don’t think I can just say goodbye.”

  “Well, it’d just be until the end of the semester. Then we can legally do whatever we want. Not to mention I can have Charlie handle the grading of all your work.”

   “Really? I didn’t know she had that power.”

   “She’s able to grade a few students I assign and you’ll officially be her first one.”

   You nodded sitting back against the loveseat clasping your hands into your lap, “So, we break up until the end of the semester? Does that mean no contact at all?”

   Dean strides over and to your surprise, he sinks onto your lap straddling you much like you had done to him. He leans down pressing his lips to yours but pulls away as you deepen it, “What about we keep this our little secret?”

   Your hands run up his chest before beginning to unbuttoning his shirt, “I’m listening.”

    “We keep this between us and we date. Until the semester is over it will be secret and it won’t be easy but we’ll be together,” he offers and the hope in his eyes is contagious. He takes your hands into his. The gesture is sweet and a part of you really thinks this can work despite everything. He brings your hands to his lips with a kiss before he continues, “So, what do you say Princess?”


End file.
